


Rammleid

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy talks Kaldur into going on a roadtrip to a Rammstein concert. Kaldur agrees, and there’s nothing in it he regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rammleid

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift to enlightenedredhood as part of YJ Dark Justice's gift exchange on tumblr.

When Roy asks, “What’re you doing a week Tuesday?” Kaldur is a little hesitant to reply. It’s difficult for him to commit in any way when he has no idea what Roy wants to rope him in to. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Roy. It’s just that he doesn’t trust Roy. 

"Look, I’ve got two tickets to a Rammstein concert. I was gonna’ go with uncle Jim but he has a work thing now, so. Was wondering if you wanted to come with instead."

Roy shrugs, and Kaldur raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"I’m honoured that you would ask me. But I’m afraid I do not know what a ‘Rammstein’ is. I doubt I could be good company."

"Dude. It’s official, you’re coming with. I mean, Rammstein is an integral part of surface life. Especially live."

Kaldur chuckles, a light smile on his lips.

"While I understand that you enjoy concerts, I fail to see how this is an integral part of surface life. It seems as integral as M’gann’s ‘chick flick’ marathons, which I do not feel accurately represents surface life at all."

"Kaldur, this is no chick flick. This is motherfucking Rammstein. Do you have any idea who they are?"

"No, I do not. I told you that."

"This is why we have to go! It’ll be so much fun, Kal. They never come over here, this is a once in a life-time opportunity. We could road trip up to New York, spend a couple days. Come on, when’s the last time you took a vacation from the team?"

Kaldur sighs with a small smile.

"You know I have never taken a vacation from the team."

"Exactly. At least think about it, all right."

Kaldur promises that he will. It doesn’t take him long to come to a decision. He finds himself missing Roy when they’re apart. Before, they saw each other every few days. Now, it was weeks in between. Wally and Dick had each other, M’gann and Artemis, and M’gann and Conner had each other. Kaldur had Roy but Roy would not join the team. Kaldur doesn’t blame him.

Roy is stubborn, solitary. He doesn’t trust easy, and Kaldur is more than honoured that Roy trusts him. So Kaldur agrees to take this trip. He tells himself he’s doing it for Roy. Because as responsible as he is for the team, Roy needs him too. Roy’s relationship with Ollie is strained at best. Besides Jim, Roy doesn’t have anyone else.

"I should inform you," Kaldur says a month later, "that I will be away for the next week."

"Going home again?" Artemis asks.

"No. Red Arrow and I are taking a personal trip."

She nods in understanding, but Wally can’t leave it at that.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is this that concert he’s been going on about?"

"Yes, it is. He asked that I accompany him. I accepted."

"Dude! Dude! You’re going to a Rammstein concert? That is so hardcore!”

There is some confusion between Dick and M’gann and Conner. And Kaldur didn’t really understand what the commotion is about. Dick brings up a screen and searches the band.

Kaldur is not sure what he’s watching. It seem brutal and a little bit insane, frankly.

"Jeez," Artemis says, "no wonder my mom doesn’t want me listening to them."

"This is… normal?" Conner asks, and M’gann shrugs.

Dick looks something between concerned and traumatized. Wally doesn’t seem to mind as much. Kaldur is just trying to understand why there is so much fire. 

Roy tells him it’s because the singer is shy. Kaldur finds it hard to believe, but he doesn’t question it. He supposes Roy would know better than him. It’s nice to see the redhead so relaxed.

Roy borrows one of Ollie’s car. (Kaldur isn’t actually sure that Roy asked for it but he isn’t going to ask.) His iPod is hooked up, and he informs Kaldur that he has to at least be able to recognize the songs. He doesn’t turn it up as loud as he does when he’s driving by himself. Kaldur appreciates it. 

It’s a long drive, there and back. They have a route mapped out and a hotel room booked for the night of the concert, but that’s the extent of their planning. Roy insists it makes it more fun. Kaldur doesn’t see the appeal at first, but he gets used to not having to follow a schedule.

They find a hotel for the night. Roy pays. Kaldur’s learned to just let him. 

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Roy asks, looking out the window. 

Roy’s feet are bare. To Kaldur, it’s a sign that he’s relaxed. That he’s as far away from being Red Arrow as possible. It makes Kaldur relax too. 

"I have no preference."

Roy’s eyes scan over the surrounding buildings. He can make out some restaurant signs.

"I could really go for some sushi… Vegetarian sushi, obviously."

Kaldur gives a sympathetic look. Roy had stopped eating seafood when they met.

"My friend, I have a confession. I have no objection to others eating seafood."

Roy stares for a moment. Kaldur smiles sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"Aquaman considers it a running joke."

"So you been lying to me all this time?"

Kaldur shrugs. Roy seems more confused than angry. He hopes this won’t affect their relationship. Roy values honesty as a sign of respect.

"You know what this means? We’re going out for seafood. I’ve got three years of shrimp to make up for. I gave up fish tacos for you, man."

Roy grins, and Kaldur can’t help but laugh. The archer wraps an arm around him, pulling him into a quit hug.

"It’s cool. Wally’s face is kind of hilarious whenever he accidentally considers eating fish."

"As is yours, my friend."

Roy snorted, giving him a playful shove.

"Just for that, you’re buying tonight."

Kaldur has no objection. Roy looks unbelievably happy to be scarfing down so much shrimp. It occurs to Kaldur that as much as Roy loves seafood, he gave it up for Kaldur. And it doesn’t mean much but it means everything.

They head back to the hotel. It’s late. Roy takes the bed closest to the window. The sound of the streets help him sleep. It takes Kaldur an uncomfortably long time to get to sleep. But can hear the even breathing from the end of the room and he can make out the steady rise and fall of Roy’s chest and knowing that his companion is safe is enough to help him drift off. 

The next day is full of Roy singing along to the music. Kaldur laughs every now and then. When Roy asks what’s so funny, Kadur tells him his accent is cute.

"Cute? Is that really how you’re describing me?"

"Yes, it is."

Roy laughs and reaches over to squeeze Kadur’s hand. Kaldur’s heart beats a little harder and his face feels warm. He knows Roy shows affection with physical contact. It took some getting used to but he doesn’t mind.

They hold hands for a while, pulling apart only when Roy needs both hands on the wheel. They switch places after a while. And Kaldur finds himself humming along to the music as best he can. They’ve played through the discography a couple times by now. He can recognize some of the songs. He knows which ones are Roy’s favourites. The redhead sings along to those with the most energy.

"Waidmanns, -manns, -manns, -manns Heil!"

"Would you like to stop for something to eat? I see a Burger King over there."

"Yeah, sure. Waidmanns, -manns, -manns, -manns Heil!"

Kaldur smiles. The redhead is usually so closed off. But he’s so open now, so completely unashamed to be passionate about something personal. And with Roy, everything is personal. There are few people he opens up to. Ollie rarely, Dinah occasionally. But no-one knows what’s inside Roy the way Kaldur does, and vice versa.

The evening of the concert, Kadur walks out of the bathroom after a shower and Roy tosses a shirt at him. Kaldur raises an eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"A t-shirt. If we’re going to a Rammstein concert, you’re dressing properly."

The shirt isn’t too out there. It’s black, with the band’s logo and name. Roy’s is older, more well-loved. It’s a little more intricate, but it isn’t the design that catches Kaldur’s eyes. Roy’s obviously packed on some muscle since he bought the shirt. It brings out his arms in a way his uniform doesn’t. 

Kaldur slips the shirt on. It fits perfectly. Roy looks him over and it’s fairly obvious that he’s following a similar train of thought. He lets out a breathy laugh and hands Kaldur a scarf. Their fingers brush and linger.

There’s a sharp exhale, and Kaldur is suddenly pulled into a tight hug. Kaldur hugs him back. They stay like that for a few moments. They don’t say anything. They don’t have to. The hug says everything that their words can’t. 

Eventually they break apart. Roy grins broadly and pats Kaldur’s shoulder. Kaldur smiles. 

"We should head out," Roy tells him, bouncing on his heels.

Roy’s excitement is endearing to Kaldur. Until the concert starts, and Roy absolutely looses it.

"Wer wartet mit Besonnenheit  
der wird belohnt zur rechten Zeit  
Nun, das Warten hat ein Ende  
Leiht euer Ohr einer Legende

Ramm! Stein!”

Kaldur thinks it’s hilarious. He’s never seen Roy let go like this. He’s jumping and singing and pumping his fist into the air and grinning like he’s having the time of his life.

And once Kaldur’s nerves settle over all the pyrotechnics - they’re far back enough that he can’t even feel the heat - he starts to get into it too. He’s glad that Roy made him listen to all their music. He doesn’t think he’d be able to tolerate it if he hadn’t. But it’s almost enjoyable now. And the energy is intoxicating. 

It’s not long before he finds himself singing along with Roy to the songs he knows.

"Auf dem Lande auf dem Meer,

lauert das Verderben.

Die Kreatur muss sterben!”

Roy grins over at Kaldur. He leans over, lips brushing against his ear.

"Having fun?" He shouts.

"Yes, I am!" Kaldur laughs.

"Good! Waidmanns, -manns, -manns Heil!”

Roy reaches into his bag and hands Kaldur a bottle of water. Kaldur takes it with a grateful smile. He downs half the bottle before passing it to Roy, who finishes it off and stuffs the plastic back into his bag. Sweat drips down the side of his neck.

Kaldur notices in the dim light of a near street light, and he thinks he’d like to run his tongue up the tanned skin if they weren’t in public. He blames the adrenaline and the heat coming off Roy’s body and the hot pounding of the music. There’s so much energy in the air, it feels electric.

The singer, a gruff-looking German man, waves a flame thrower around. Kaldur’s instinct is to flinch away. Roy’s hand rubs up and down his back, giving the back of his neck a gentle squeeze. He smiles appreciatively and cheers as the band starts their encore.

"Ich will. Ich will. Ich will."

Roy is jumping and Kaldur almost doesn’t realize that he is too. 

"Könnt ich mich hören?"

"Wir hören euch!"

"Könnt ich mich sehen?"

"Wir sehen euch!"

By the time they make it back to the hotel, Roy’s voice is cracking. They’re exhausted, completely spent. But there’s still a twinge of energy that has Roy pulling Kaldur into his bed. Kaldur laughs. Roy holds him tightly and curls around him, face pressing in between his shoulder blades. 

“‘m glad you came with,” the redhead mumbles.

"As am I, my friend."

Kaldur curls his fingers around Roy’s wrist. He gives a gentle squeeze and sighed out a, “goodnight,” but Roy is already asleep. The Atlanean smiles, and drifts off in the comfort of Roy’s arms.

The drive back feels so much longer. There’s no more anticipation, only dread. Roy doesn’t want to go back to empty patrols and Kaldur doesn’t want to be on a team without Roy. Their last night on the road finds them in a hotel room, sitting on the same bed with shoulders pressed together and the TV on in the background. They don’t speak. The path of Roy’s fingers up Kaldur’s arm says plenty. He free hand is laced loosely with Kaldur’s.

Roy’s nose nudges at Kaldur’s cheekbone. Kaldur turns his head to look at Roy. Bright blue eyes are cast down, flickering up for only a second. His fingers curl around Kaldur’s arm, gripping tightly as if he would disappear otherwise.

Kaldur cups Roy’s jaw to tip his head up for a kiss. Roy sighs, leaning into it. They cling to each other, lips sliding against lips. Fingers run through Roy’s hair. He gives a light tug, earning a breathy moan. Kaldur’s tongue swipes across Roy’s lips. They part eagerly.

He feels Roy’s hand settle on a hip. Kaldur shifts, breaking the kiss to straddle Roy’s hips. Roy laughs, wrapping his arms around Kaldur’s neck. Their foreheads press together.

"Hey," Roy smiles.

"Hey."

They kiss again, long and slow and full of nothing but love. The gentle touches, the light brushes of skin on skin, have Roy arching. It had been too long since they’d been together like this. It was obvious in the desperate way that Roy grabbed at Kaldur’s shirt. 

"I need you," he gasped. "Right now. I need you to fuck me."

"Of course," Kaldur smirks.

He pulls Roy’s shirt off and runs a hand up his chest. The impatient growl has him snickering. Their clothes slide off. Fingers roam bare skin. Kaldur’s fingers curl around Roy’s cock, giving it a long, slow stroke. Roy’s hips jerk up. An obscene moan fills the room.

"Wait, hang on. There’s lube and condoms in my bag. Can you grab ‘em?"

Kaldur nods, presses a warm kiss to Roy’s hipbone. He slips off the bed and pulls Roy’s suitcase towards him. It’s a mess, and by the time he finds the condom and lube, Roy is already on his back, stroking himself to full hardness. 

"So impatient," Kaldur chides.

"I’m horny. Sue me."

Kaldur climbs back on top of the archer. He can’t deny that he’s a little impatient too. He moves down and presses a quick kiss to Roy’s asshole. The ring of muscle twitches and Roy moans. Long fingers soaked in lube trace the sphincter before one slides in. 

"More," Roy gasps. "Don’t coddle me. Just- come on. Hurry up so I can ride you."

And Kaldur complies eagerly, pressing in a second finger. The fingers hook up to press roughly against Roy’s prostate. Roy moans and rolls his hips up into the fingers. The shudder makes Kaldur smirk.

"You like this?"

Roy pulls his legs up to give Kaldur better access to his sweet spot. 

"Yeah. Fuck. Fuck me, Kaldur."

"Not yet, I do not want to hurt you. You are still too tight."

"I can take it."

Kaldur presses their lips together in a loving kiss. 

"I know you can, love. Please, just be a little more patient. Only a little longer and I will give you what you need."

A third finger joined the first two. He thrust them, rubbing Roy’s hole. The nerves were so sensitive. Each stroke sent jolts of pleasure up his spine. He writhed on the bed, moaning at each brush against the bundle of nerves.

"Please. I can’t wait."

Kaldur pulled his fingers out slowly, revelling in the needy mewl. He lets Roy manhandle him, flip him onto his back and straddle him. A wet tongue traces a path up Kaldur’s cock. Roy’s lips wrap around the flushed cockhead. Kaldur moans, head falling back into the pillow. His fingers lace themselves into auburn strands.

It doesn’t take Roy long to get Kaldur hard enough that a bead of precum rolls down the tip. He scrapes his teeth over dark nipples. His mouth works its way up to suck at his gills. Kaldur whimpers. His hips buck up into Roy’s hand as he rolls the condom on. 

"Don’t f-forget lube," Kaldur gasps.

"I know. I know."

Roy pours lube onto the condom, stroking Kaldur’s dick. They’re both moaning, breathing heavily. Their lips press together in a messy kiss. Roy lines Kaldur’s cock up with his hole and sinks down. The stretch has him arching, moaning loudly. He stuffs his fist into his mouth to keep quiet. 

Even through the condom, it’s so hot. Kaldur moans at the friction, the shallow thrusts of Roy’s hips moving up and down. 

"I’m not- I’m not gonna’ last, Kal. You need to cum. I need you to cum."

Kaldur moans, pulls Roy’s hips down. The heat’s been building for a while. Days, weeks. They don’t do this nearly enough, limiting themselves to when it’s as far from the life as possible. It’s about detachment, about keeping themselves safe. But this is all about finally being close, lowering those walls and letting their guards down enough to really love each other. And God, how they love each other. The sight of Roy, arching and moaning, lips swollen and eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed, makes everything inside him swell.

He pulls Roy down into a kiss and screams against his lips. His hips jerk up into Roy’s. Roy swears he can feel Kaldur’s cum inside him.

Roy seats himself on Kaldur’s hips. His face buries itself in Kaldur’s neck. Kaldur’s fingers stroke the back of Roy’s hair while Roy’s own fingers stroke over his cock. Wet precum soaks into Kadur’s skin. 

"That’s it. Good boy. Cum. Cum for me, love."

And Roy does, screaming and swearing and rutting against Kaldur. Hot cum splashes over Kaldur’s stomach.

They stay like that for a while, Roy’s muscles twitching around Kaldur’s softening cock while Kadur strokes over Roy’s hair and skin. Eventually, Roy pulls off. Kaldur cleans them off while Roy watches with drowsy eyes. Settling back in bed, he pulls Roy against his chest. He keep stroking Roy’s hair, smiling at the content sounds the archer makes. 

"I needed that," Roy sighs.

"As did I. It’s a shame we cannot do this more often."

"I know. But you know why. We have to… compartmentalize."

Kaldur kisses Roy’s forehead. Roy wrinkles his nose, but there’s a tug of a smile on his lips.

"Or you could take more vacations from the team. Come spend some time in Star."

"What happened to compartmentalizing?"

"Who said we were going to have sex on these vacations? Maybe I just want you all to myself."

"Oh?" Kaldur raises an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "And what would you need me to yourself for if not sex?"

"Well, I need someone to eat seafood with."

Kaldur laughs and pulls Roy in close for a kiss. Roy smiles into the kiss. 

"Do not be so amused, my friend. You are driving in the morning."

Roy snorts and rolls over. He lets Kaldur settle in behind him, draping an arm over his waist. His shoulders relax and his eyes slip shut. There’s no more conversation after that. Only their even breathing as they drift off, wrapped around each other. 

Next time Roy tells him, “Guess what I have tickets to?” Kaldur is equal parts nervous and excited. Sure, he’s gotten used to Rammstein – he won’t say he enjoys them, Roy would gloat – but that doesn’t mean he understands the rest of Roy’s taste in music. But Roy makes it happy so Kaldur agrees. He doesn’t even make a face when Roy puts him in another t-shirt.

Plus, Kaldur’s fairly certain that Roy likes the way he looks in them. Not that he’s complaining. He likes it too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
